


it's always been just him and me

by 8REKI8ARR



Series: Thy Dangan Ronpa Oneshots [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Good Writing, Reader Has An Ultimate Talent (Dangan Ronpa), Writing on Skin, instantly., reader calls hajime buster, then regrets it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8REKI8ARR/pseuds/8REKI8ARR
Summary: “hey whats ur name buster” You scribbled out the end bit, you were stupid to think of putting 'buster' there. A quick reply was given back. “Hajime Hinata! I probably wont talk for like an hour cuz of the test! Bye... Uh whats ur name btw?”
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Reader
Series: Thy Dangan Ronpa Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187141
Kudos: 7





	it's always been just him and me

You always knew what a soulmate was, it was all the girls would ever talk about. You never really thought about it though, it never concerned you all that much, until your 15th birthday anyway.

...

A small note appeared on your forearm the morning of your birthday. “14 x 8 = 113” it was crossed out and something was written under it. “14 x 8 = 112 also hi soulmate! sorry for this stuff, I have a test today and I mess this question up a bunch!”

‘Aww’ You thought your soulmate was cute because of the note. Their handwriting was extremely neat as well, you weren't called the ‘Ultimate Focus’ for nothing.

You decided to just throw on a hoodie yet grabbed a pen from your desk in case you wanted to talk with your soulmate through the day.

Running downstairs, you saw a couple small presents on the table with a note on top of them.

Hey (N/N)! Your Dad and I will be out for the majority of today so you have the house to yourself

Food's in the fridge!

\- Mom x

There was also a smaller note that seemed to have weird squiggles on it to any normal person, but it was actually you and your Dad's secret code.

‘Happy birthday champ! Stuffs on the table n tell me if you got ur soulmates message yet! ;)’

You chuckled at his message. He always put a small face at the end of them. You would definitely tell him about your awkward soulmate's message later.

[Time skip!!]

“Why is there nothing to doooo!?” You had a weird obsession with talking to yourself, or maybe it wasn't weird, you certainly didn't know. You decided to get out your pen and write something probably everyone did when they got a message from their soulmate. After sitting down anyway.

“hey whats ur name buster” You scribbled out the end bit, you were stupid to think of putting 'buster' there. A quick reply was given back. “Hajime Hinata! I probably wont talk for like an hour cuz of the test! Bye... Uh whats ur name btw?”

“(Y/N) (L/N) cya Hajime!” You could tell this would be an exciting rollercoaster of emotions and dumb midnight talks.


End file.
